Hotaru no Tsubasa
by fluorite katara
Summary: My first Hotaru romance fic. Hotaru is the new princess of Saturn, but her planet has duped her and sent her forever to roam inside the gates of time dimensions.
1. The Beginning ; Manzelle's Evil Plot

Hotaru no Tsubasa

Hotaru no Tsubasa

By: fluorite

Disclaimer: Dragonball belongs to the wonderful people who cared for and shaped it into what it is today. Bishoushi Senshi Sailor Moon (sp?) belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Bandai and many more.

"Silence Glaive!"

The winds churned and sped up around the two figures, purple mist swirled between them as the smaller person's power doubled, growing steadily.

"SURPRISE!"

A veritable weapon. Black as night with a blade as silver and pure as the moon princess herself, shot into the chaotic wind. It sliced through the imaginary foes in streaks of purple and darker purple. The other figure took out a staff in the shape of a key, topped with a garnet heart shaped orb.

"Dead Scream!"

The attacks blended and set off an explosion that put the little girl in her place; on the ground amidst the rubble. A gloved hand lay open for her. "Alright, Hotaru. Very nice, wonderful attack, keep working at it, young one. You'll be as good as your mother one of these days." The woman smiled kindly, her garnet eyes shining with a magic.

"Really, Meiou? You're the best!" The elder woman was knocked to the ground as Saturn dive-bombed into her for a hug.

Sailor Pluto moaned, clutching her side. "Blasted little punk! That hurts!"

"What Meiou?"

"Nothing, sweet, help me up, will you?" she added hastilly. 

The young fighter tugged on the Soldier's arm. "I can't Meiou, you've put on weight." There was a hint of amusement to her voice.

The Soldier of Time muttered more curses. "Let's go inside, Hotaru. We had better freshen up a bit. After all, the princess returns to her kingdom in but a few hours."

"Yes Meiou. Tell me again about my planet, Saturn I mean." The tiny girl folded her arms under her chin, rolling in the ground beside her guardian.

The woman's eyes shone with an intensity brought only by millenia's of knowledge and gained wisdom. Her face lit up as she carefully pronounced each word as it slipped from her tongue. Not one of her sentences sounded as though she had swallowed a book, but instead, they were immensely interesting. "Saturn is a beautiful planet as seen from space. It has seven major rings, with trillions of tiny ringlets at their aid, each one shining with the light of beauty. But inside the atmosphere of hydrogen and helium there is a darkness. The icy surface is blotted out from the sun. The winds are rough, making the lands as barren as the vast deserts of Earth. Your mother carried the darkness in her eyes. When she transformed she carried the hidden power in her veins. The power of countless eons, for each time she called upon the forces of Saturn she destroyed herself. A few years back, when it was a time of serenity and peace, as her powers were not needed she grew into her physical state. She got married, got pregnant and had you, Firefly. Because this has never happened, her powers were transferred to you. You know how she died, Fire, in childbirth. One day you will learn how to use the powers of Death and Rebirth."

"I like that story, Meiou," the girl untransformed, the glaive still in her frail arms. Her hair was an odd dark purple almost black. Her deep purple eyes were intense and always brooding in it's angular face of pale, pale skin. She was at the appearance of an eight-year-old but looks can be misleading.

"Let's go Hotaru, we have to get ready."

Hotaru looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing an elegant black, thin-strapped dress with white flourite earrings. Her somewhat wavy hair had been left alone, save for two flourite barrettes. She smiled, she looked good. Lady Meiou entered the hall, "ready Chibi Hotaru?"

The girl whirled around and smiled, "yep! Thankyou for the dress Lady Meiou."

Meiou smiled, she was wearing an elegant formal as well, but dark green, to match her hair. "Then we will go. We will take a shuttle to the planet, they are waiting for us so they can leave." She grabbed the girl by the arm and ran down the hall and stairs through a flurry of people and a maze of silver doorknobs. 

"Meiou! Why are we running?" she asked, after apologizing to a maid for slamming into her.

"We left five minutes ago Chibi."

"Citizens of Saturn! We have been duped. It is said our almighty sovereign lives no more. The legendary guardian and princess of our once powerful empire has shattered. In precisely an hour, Princess Setsuna Meiou of Pluto will arrive with an imposter, whom she claims to be the child of our late ruler. This cannot be, Queen Hotaru, cannot give birth to children, she always repeats her lifecycle, she is immortal. The Silver Alliance has betrayed us. They have stolen our leader and have tricked us into believing this new child is our sovereign. But Saturn is a powerful planet, the people are strong, the winds and fast rotation have molded us into powerful people. The foods that grow here keep us healthy, and our professor's are anything but unintelligent." The Royal Advisor, second only to her Mistress, said to all of the people on Saturn.

"We are not to be played with. We will rebel, hold Lady Pluto hostage and destroy the imposter. Saturn is not to be toyed with!" He stepped down from the podiumn, deafened by the shouts and roars of the people. He was feeding them crap and they were accepting it because it was on a silver platter. He knew the story was fraud, but since her Highness was really dead, they would proclaim him leader when the Queen Serenity wouldn't hand her over. Him, the Royal Advisor Stephen Manzelle, no, King Stephen Manzelle, Ruler of all Saturn. He liked the capital letters in the sentence, made him feel important. He left, he had to prepare for the eradication of the heir to Saturn and her escort, Princess Setsuna Meioh of Pluto. Pluto was a small planet, and would soon be in his control as well. Pluto controlled Time, he would just pitch them both somewhere.

Tomoe Hotaru stared out of the window at the hulking great thing before her. Pluto was right, the rings were wondrous. And to think that she would rule over the planet, and it's rings. She shuttle landed securely on level ground. A guard exited first, then her and Lady Meioh, flanked on each side by two more personal guards.

"We would like to welcome you to our home, Princess Meioh, young Princess Tomoe," a man nodded in her direction. "I am your advisor, Stephen Manzelle."

"Her Highness does not require an advisor. That is what I have come here to do," Lady Meioh said curtly.

Hotaru was yanked to the side by one of the Saturnarian guards, they put a hand over her mouth. A stun-gun was shot, Hotaru saw Lady Pluto crumple to the ground. "Meiou!" she shouted only to be elbowed in the stomach, she fell forwards. 

"Do not speak, heir of Saturn. You are no longer one, I lie. I am now the true ruler of Saturn, you will not prevail. Now give me the weapon called the Sythe of Silence."

"You'll never have it, let me GO!" she struggled from under the guards.

Manzelle shook with fury and pointed the gun at Meiou, "you shall give me the weapon, or she shall die. You hear me? Die!"

Hotaru shut her eyes, they glowed purple and a moment later the Silence Glaive appeared before her. "Let us go! Queen Serenity won't stand for this!"

"Serenity will die then. But you and this Lady Pluto, you shall both be forced to wander eternally through Charon's dimensions. Say hello for me." With this he shot the girl on stun and pulled a heart shaped talisman from Lady Meioh's jacket. "Enjoy, _princess_," he spat foully.

"KA ME HA ME HAAAA!!" Gohan yelled, using his last arm. He shot a blast of pure white at Cell,who returned one.

Unbeknowst to the group, a duo of girls, trainer and student had dropped out of a portal a few meter's to the right, out of there vision. They had been travelling years, the trainer finally rerouting some stuff, letting the two travel once again. 

"Shall we step in, Lady?" One with darkened, vibrant eyes asked.

"No, firefly, we wait." The emerald-haired one responded.

"I understand, Lady. Shall I prepare for battle?" 

"Best wait, we don't want to attract attention." She watched the battle scene, the boy's attack was forced backwards onto him. It had reached the point of no return. "Now, Firefly."

"SATURN PLANET POWER MAKEUP!"

"Pluto Planet Power, MakeUp," the instructor said lazilly.

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto swung around a key with the outline of the garnet orb, it worked up to a point. Reddish light burst from it and slammed against the being, Cell.

"Glaive Excitement Ray Blast!" The student mirrored her teacher's moves perfectly. Rays of dark purple emmitted from the nook of the glaive. They combined and hit Cell, who lost his grip on the attack. 

"Finish him."

"Silence Wave," she whispered, a volley of black shot forwards, rupturing the sound wave so that nothing was heard. Glass exploded miles away, the wave forced people to their knees, but worst of all, it had the power to destroy people, namely Cell.

Gohan swirled around, breathing wildly. "Who are you?" he rasped out.

He found himself face to face with a silver blade topped stave which was hazy, and not completely solid. "You do not ask questions, filthy human. You will not speak unless spoken to, or we will destroy you and your entire race. Understood?"

He had hoped the people to be good, instead he saw savage purple eyes and pale skin. That, and the giant weapon, slicing into his nose. "Yes."

She nicked a cut into his forehead. "Yes what?" The blood oozed from it.

"Saturn." The voice was urgent.

"Yes Mistress." Gohan answered.

"Firefly." The woman said louder than before.

"Much better." That ruddy blade hadn't moved at all.

"Dead Scream!" 

The girl with the weapon swivled around faster than the saiya-jin's could follow. "Silence Wall!" 

"Desist Saturn, you are younger, less expirienced than I, desist." Sailor Pluto said sternly.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

The attack shot the tutor to the ground. 

"I, royal princess of Pluto and Charon command you to release me and detransform this very instance. By permission of Queen Serenity."

The girl twirled in a puff of smoke and a young girl, no more than thirteen stood before her. "Did it happen, again. Lady Pluto?" she asked sincerely. Her voice was different, sweeter, her hair was longer, her eyes carried more sorrow and less hate. She turned to Gohan, and touched a finger to his quivering forehead. "I'm really sorry, I hope she didn't hurt you. Please don't hate me."

"_She_? As in another person."

"Never mind, boy." Pluto said. 

"I really am sorry, please forgive me."

Gohan couldn't argue with the beautiful girl. "I forgive you," he wiped blood from his forehead with his good arm.

She gasped. "Did I do, that?I mean," she couldn't put the words together, "to your arm?"

"No." Gohan stared out into space, "so long Daddy," he whispered. "Everyone? Are you alright?" he asked the speechless crowd, trying not to look at Trunks. 

"I guess we aren't in the right place, Meioh, do we have enough energy?" Hotaru said quietly.

"I'm sorry, firefly. But the stay will give us some time, remember the rules." Of course, the first thing Meioh had told the girl, never speak of our mission.

"Do you have anywhere to stay? You can stay with us. Meioh, and Firefly?" 

"Hotaru, Firefly is a nickname. And your name is?" 

"Son Gohan, Hotaru. And this is Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, *insert three-eyed guy's name*, and Krillin."

"Good afternoon. Thankyou for the offer, Son Gohan, but Hotaru and I really must be going, we have some rather urgent business to take care of. I hope you'll understand. As for the defeat of the monster, think nothing of it." Meioh replied politely. She put her hand on Hotaru's shoulder and marched her off.

Sorry for the cliffhanger!

~flourite


	2. No Hotel’s for the Senshi ; Surprise Goh...

Hotaru no Tsubasa II

Hotaru no Tsubasa II

By: fluorite

Disclaimer: Dragonball belongs to the wonderful people who cared for and shaped it into what it is today. Bishoushi Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Bandai and many more.

Special thanks to: **star_siren**: The search for the missing tissue continues. Thanks so much for your review! Hey, your story isn't that bad, I love it! (Why do you think people review, ne?) Please keep the chapters going! **key**: I'm glad you like it. Emphasis on the fantastic, lol, thanks! *****: Well mystery person, I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the info ^_^ **Kawai_Angel**: Thanks for your review. Stuff like that makes people feel appreciated. **Lady Sei Aki**: Don't worry, the chapters may not come very fast, but I'm goin'! (Dad has issued a comp. curfew) **ladyhawke73**: Thankyou so much for your review! *smile* glad you like it! **tonkagurl11**: Oh come on! If you ever stumble onto this fic, you have my permission to read it. And if you read this, you'll know who it's by.

*Previously*

"Good afternoon. Thank you for the offer, Son Gohan, but Hotaru and I really must be going, we have some rather urgent business to take care of. I hope you'll understand. As for the defeat of the monster, think nothing of it." Meiou replied politely. She put her hand on Hotaru's shoulder and marched her off.

*Chapter 2: No Hotel's for the Senshi; Surprise Gohan!*

"Lady Meiou, are you sure we're out of energy?" Hotaru asked, her black hair resting gently around her face. "Ugh," she groaned in disgust. "However long it takes, I need a haircut."

Meiou nodded, she was looking up at the sky, a different thought on her mind entirely. "Hmm? What? I was just, just looking at the sky." She paled. "Gods! The moon! Where is the moon?!"

Hotaru didn't look surprised in the least. "Asteroids, or maybe their never was a moon." Hotaru looked up at the sky again. "It's going to rain, we better find a city with a hotel."

"Firefly, I'm sick of hotel's let's just ask some person if we can have their guest room. Just until we get enough energy, then it's all hotel's."

Hotaru didn't want to impose anything. "But..."

Meiou had a wicked look in her eyes. "Oh? Doth my ears deceive me? Don't but me, brat, it's your fault we're here. I should get to choose." She grinned.

"Alright. We'd better go then." While they trudged through the forest, Hotaru plucked a leaf from a branch and wiped her eyes. It _was_ her fault they were here after all.

Meiou's heart tightened at the girl's tears, but she ignored it and kept walking.

*~*~*

"There," she pointed. "There's a town just over that ridge."

The girl and her sensei walked along the streets. It was late, past midnight; the lights were off in all of the windows but one. It was a gigantic house, tiny globe lamps suspended from poles all around the property. "Meiou, are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh come off it, Hotaru. I'm sure we'll be fine. Just like you to do this. You remember that Hikari Hotel in the last place? Turns out all that 'light' attracted bugs. The fools didn't even build the window properly, I itched for ages." The former guardian of time read the sign at the main gate. "Capsule Corporation, huh?" She pressed the button for the speaker. 

"Hello?" The transmission was a bit fuzzy due to the drops of rain falling on their heads.

"We're very sorry if we disturbed anything. We're traveler's and the rain just came out of nowhere, and it doesn't look like there's a hotel anywhere. We were wondering if we could--" but the voice cut her off.

"Sure, one sec, I'll open the door-- VEGETA!"

"Baka onna! Always being sympathetic, who is it now? The _girl_ scouts?" There was a loud crash, Hotaru cringed, but Meiou kept her stony stature. 

"Veggie-head! Move it!"

The gate swung open, and the two slipped in, their eyebrows almost hitting their hairlines. "Interesting house you chose, sensei."

"Let's hope we live through it."

*~*~*

Bulma ran to the front of the house and opened the main door. Two girls, completely saturated, their wet clothes and hair clinging to their skin scrambled inside. The girl, no woman on the left had dark green hair and intense garnet eyes. The girl on the left, the actual girl. She had black hair to her shoulders and deep, darkened violet eyes. She stared at Bulma, the woman, despite being on of the most intelligent women in the world, the most beautiful, she couldn't help but quiver at her gaze.

It was one that reeked with helplessness, sadness, depression and everything else Bulma dreaded. But with that came a form of self-help, a spark of happiness and a glimmer of hope.

Bulma noticed the awkward silence. "Oh. I'm sorry, please, take those wet jacket's off." 

"Thank you. My name is Michiru, Kaiou Michiru. And this is my niece and student, Hotaru." The woman on the left explained, she sounded very secure, the other seemed a bit tightened about being here.

"I'm Bulma Brief's. Welcome to my home. I'll show you your room. Unless you're hungry. Feel free to anything by the way." Bulma led them upstairs and to a hallway. "Choose any room you'd like. Above the bed is a black button. That calls a maid. The bathrooms are down the hall. If you don't mind, I really better get back to work."

"Of course, Ms. Brief's. Thank you for your hospitality." Meiou nudged Hotaru.

"Thank you ever so much. I don't mean to be a bother, but what is your profession?" 

Bulma stared at her. "Oh! My family runs Capsule Corporation we design all sorts of vehicle's for the Hoi Poi Capsule's everyone uses." 

Hotaru smiled.

*~*~*

Gohan whirled around; a hazy projection of weapon touched his nose. He sat up in bed. He was having those same images of the girl repeat in his head over and over. The savagery of her eyes, and that cruel looking weapon made his stomach twist. The thought that the thing that fueled that demon was a young, innocent girl. It truly was frightening.

He knew he was supposed to be sympathizing the death of his father, but deep down Gohan really understood everything. His father chose not to come back because he knew it wouldn't be good for the world. Son Goku, the man who had saved earth countless times in incredible adventures; Gohan understood. To Goku death was the next adventure, and he could come back anytime.

That was how the night went. He had explained the fight to his mother, leaving out the stranger's, and then they went to bed after some drinks and hugs all around. He then he went to bed, his father and the 'Saturn' or Hotaru alternated for attention in his mind. The ending result being a sufficient lack of rest.

*~*~*

By the look of his mother the next morning, she hadn't slept either. "Mother, I would really like to see the Brief's. Trunks is leaving today."

ChiChi stared at him, then smiled. "Of course, I know these event's have been hard on you. Take your grandpa with you."

"Kay."

*~*~*

"Oh hi girls, sleep well?" Bulma asked when they came downstairs. Bulma's eyes were puffy and red.

Hotaru felt a surge of sympathy. "Oh Mrs. Brief's, has something happened?"

"Hotaru, don't pry into her business." Meiou warned.

"Don't worry about it Ms. Kaiou."

Lady Meiou smiled at Bulma, but fixed a stare on Hotaru. "Sorry, _aunt_ Kaiou!" she chimed with a grin. These secret identities were fun to pressure her instructor with.

"Miss Bulma, there's someone at the door that says he knows you." A maid said.

"Is it one of the Son's?"

"Yes, Miss Bulma." 

"Please bring him 'round back, we're going to have a going away party for Mirai. Oh and Angelica, get some food set up and ask Jennifer to make a quick cake." Bulma turned to her guests. "You're quite welcome to stay for the party, the Son's are very nice people."

Meiou didn't like it any better than Hotaru to do this part of the mission to get back home. But there were usually large amounts of people at parties, and that made it a good candidate for energy. "If it's alright."

"Okay. Just follow the hall down, and if you run into a guy that's really short with a Vegetable head, just ignore him." She paused. "He has an attitude problem sometimes."

Hotaru couldn't help but giggle. "Okay Miss Briefs."

"I better go get Mirai. See ya."

Hotaru and Lady Meiou walked to the rear gardens. Outside was a table with a bunch of streamer's and balloon's fastened to it. There were lots of guys drinking cans of pop, Hotaru noticed a blue haired woman handing out baked goodies. She looked a lot like Bulma.

"Oh hi," her New York accent frightened them both. It was far to high pitched. "Want some muffins or something?"

"Umm, not thank you."

"Okay, if you're sure." Meiou wondered how she could keep her smile like that.

*~*~*

"Hello Master Son, please come inside. Miss Bulma was expecting you, but she's momentarily occupied with something else. If you'll follow me to the back gardens."

"Of course. C'mon Grandpa."

Gohan stepped outside and spotted his friend Kururin. "Hey Kururin!" There was Tienshinhan, Yamcha, Mirai, Mr. and Mrs. Brief's, Muten Roshi, Piccolo (who didn't look too thrilled) Vegeta (who didn't seem happy either) and baby Trunks.

"Yo Gohan. You okay about your Dad and all?"

He stared at the ground for a moment. "Yeah, I guess. I still miss him. But I know he wants me to be strong and take care of Mom and Grandpa."

"Hey don't be sad, Gohan. Grab some pop, it's a party, Mirai will be here soon." Kururin shoved a Mountain Dew into his hands.

"K." Gohan sat down on a chair and looked around the gardens, he gasped as he saw and image of his winking father in the clouds. 

"Take care, Gohan, my son." 

"I will Daddy," he said absentmindedly.

"Gohan? You're losing it, bro!" Kururin said in shock, staring around for Goku.

"Forget it, man." That's when he saw her. She was nestled in between the wall of the house and a woman with long, dark green hair. Her eyes were as cold as rock as she listened to what the woman had to say. Her gaze swiveled to his and they locked. Ebony met violet in an eerie clash. Gohan saw something project. It was of a man stealing that blurry weapon and hitting her with the blunt end of it. But it wasn't fuzzy at all, it was crystal clear. He watched her eyes roll back as she collapsed, only to find he was lost inside her deep eyes.

"Now, Hotaru, steal their energy."

"SATURN PLANET POWER! MAKEUP!"

NYAH! Cliffhanger, aren't I evil? What's going to happen? Will Hotaru-sama steal everyone's energy or will Gohan and the Z fighter's find a way to stop her?

**star_siren**: My apologies, I have forgotten the hug. ^^;; *hugz*


	3. The Power Inside ; Finding Fireflies

Hotaru no Tsubasa III

Hotaru no Tsubasa III

By: fluorite

Disclaimer: Dragonball belongs to the wonderful people who cared for and shaped it into what it is today. Bishoushi Senshi Sailor Moon (sp?) belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Bandai and many more.

Sorry the last 2 chapters fell a bit short, this one should be longer I promise!

Special thanks to: **Kuraino Hotaru Megumi**: Cool you're my first Chapter 2 Official Reviewer. Lol. Actually this isn't the real Hotaru, this is Chibi-Hotaru, so I can change the ages a bit. I heard from my brother that he's fourteen during the Cell Saga, so I kinda stuck with that. She's nine-ish when she gets trapped in the dimensions, and a few years pass, so she's about eleven. That clear up some stuff? ^_^ **Sailor_V_Light**: Cool name! Big, fat, dark kingdom meanie? *bursts out laughing* I'm sorry but that just sounds really funny! I don't know, I haven't seen her in many episode's but think about it. You've been traveling through portals for over two years, shouldn't you be a little ticked off? I guess she could loosen up a bit. But, in this chapter you'll see a definite solution to your problem. hehehe... **ssj2songohan**: That's a real first. You know? People don't regularly like author's mode of 'suspense'. You do have a point though, but most people don't like the fact that they can't keep writing because, us, overworked people can't keep up. Thanks for the review. Here's you reward! **Me with the four E's**: Yeah I'm getting that same question. If you just read this chapter (meaning IV) I'll explain it all. **Merina**: Wow! I'm so glad you like it. Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm sorry everything comes out so slow, my computer is virused and I hafta go to the library everytime I want to put it into word format. Kinda suckie. **Lady Iapatus**: I know, I know. Setsuna Meiou, or Meiou Setsuna is her name, as for your other question I'll answer both of them in the chapter after this one. I've already written most of it.

*Previously*

"Now, Hotaru, steal their energy!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER! MAKEUP!"

*Part 3: The Power Inside; Finding Fireflies*

Gohan leapt up from his place on the chair. The rest of the fighters coming alert as well.

"Pluto Planet Power! MakeUp!"

"Hotaru," Gohan asked taking one careful step forwards.

Sailor Saturn's eyes narrowed, she tripped him with her glaive and put two fingers on his forehead. Gohan glowed with the same purple aura that surrounded Saturn. He screamed in pain as he felt all the energy drain from him. It was if she had cut a wound and taken his blood out forcefully.

"Stop that!" Vegeta and Mirai Trunks powered up to Super Saiya-jin.

"We apologize. His energy is ours," Sailor Pluto said calmly. "Do not threaten us. You saw what happened to that bug, you can't even compare to our powers."

"Of course we can, you caught us at a bad time." Vegeta threatened.

Without even looking behind her, Sailor Saturn said lazily, "Glaive Excitement Ray Blast!"

"FINAL FLASH!"

"Leave her alone! DEAD SCREAM!"

The end result was Vegeta up a tree.

*~*~*

Gohan looked up, he could barely keep his eyes open. He wanted to give in to sleep, but his mind had other plans. Why was she attacking him again? What happened to that sweet little girl he met before? She was stealing his power he knew that. But if he broke away he didn't want to hurt her, or, the other way around.

_"Gohan!" Goku's voice sounded in his mind. "Wake up! It's not what she is, it's what she was!"_

Gohan used every remaining part of his power and shoved her hand off his head, rocketing into Super Saiya-jin mode. He jumped to the side, avoiding her blade. "What happened? You helped us before?"

"Gohan get away from her! She's evil!" Piccolo shouted.

Piccolo's voice echoed in his ears, he heard him, but felt so distant. "You're not getting any more energy from any of us!" 

"Don't count on it." Sailor Saturn raised her Silence Glaive, "gather here power!" In the nook of the glaive purple ki began to form. Energy was sucked out of every person present. All of the non saiyan's and Baby Trunks fell to the floor instantly drained. Gohan covered his face as the wind picked up and dust and debris blew into his eyes. He watched as the girl turned her glaive in a circle. 

"Gates of the Universe. I have come before you filled with energy needed for my mission. Open the almighty Door of Charon! Accept my payment!" She let go of the glaive and watched as a dark garnet colored door opened and sucked it inside. It spit out the glaive, but no one heard it clatter against the ground over the winds.

The answer she recieved was in a dull, droning tone with absolutely no emotion. "Payment accepted for two persons. Enter, but heed my warning. You must both enter at the same time or else."

The doors opened wide. Sailor Pluto and Saturn walked towards the ajar doors. 

Gohan's eyes widened. They were escaping with stolen energy. The life energy of all his friends. First his father, now everyone else. His rage exploded in a fury that matched the rising wind. Just as the firefly girl was about to take her final step Gohan tackled her with all the strength he had. His power burst freely through his body as his hair grew and muscles expanded. She lost her balance and toppled sideways to the ground. Her companion stared at her in disbelief, but her foot had already touched the ground inside the door. Her body was sucked in against her will.

Sailor Saturn threw the boy off of her and ran to the door as it vanished before her eyes. "SETSUNAAA!!! NOOOOOOO!" Her transformation in her "battle stage" reversed and she was reduced to a sobbing pile on the ground.

*~*~*

"Bulma, is she coming around?" Gohan whispered, praying he wouldn't wake up the girl.

"Hotaru is fine. If that even is her true name. God when she used that energy draining thing I had just came outside, I got cold and--" Bulma shivered.

Hotaru squirmed in her bed. "N-no! Meiou!"

"Who's this Meiou she keeps mumbling about?" Bulma asked, placing another cold cloth on Hotaru's forehead. "Gosh, she's still burning up."

Gohan scratched his chin thoughtfully. "If I remember right, it's that other lady that got into the portal."

"I thought her name was Michiru Kaiou, lying little brats."

"Setsuna Meiou as I recall."

"'Tsuna!" Hotaru said sitting up wide awake. "Where is she, where is Meiou-sensei?"

"Miss Kaiou left, through some door. Gohan saw it." Bulma pushed her head back down. "You've got quite a fever, plus you hit your head when you fell," she lightly touched a large bandage. "Sleep some more."

Hotaru unwinded the gauze and touched the skin, her purple aura returned and vanished as she healed herself. Light pink skin took it's place. She sat up from the bed, ignorant to the fact that she was only in a skimpy nightgown. She walked calmly past the two and down the stairs to stop outside, Gohan and Bulma following in her wake. She turned around so sharply that the two jumped. "Please. I'm going to revert into my other form. I have to get back to Miss Meiou, I have to, to get home. Go inside or she may hurt you. I'm terribly sorry what happened before but it was only temporary, I should have enough of my own energy to do it again. Please go inside."

"Well! I'm leaving!" Bulma knew this kid meant business. "Good luck Hotaru, if you don't have enough energy to spare, take Gohan here, he's a strong little guy, just leave Bulma the Beautiful alone, kay?"

Hotaru's stare remained like ice. "I can't promise anything Miss Bulma, please go inside, tell everyone to stay in."

"Um, okay, if that's what you want. C'mon Gohan."

_Why do we take her apologies so readilly, Vegeta has left her alone as for the other fighters, what is it about her that makes everyone forgive her so fast? I know Bulma's just plain scared, but am I? Am I really scared too?_ Gohan looked into her eyes. Her eye's reflected her sad feelings, no he wasn't afraid of her. But then why was he agreeing with her? Gohan sighed and followed Bulma inside, powering into Super Saiya-jin mode incase things got out of hand.

Hotaru turned to make sure no one else was there that Sailor Saturn could hurt. She pulled out her planet earring and held it in one of her hands, throwing the other one into the sky. "Saturn Planet Power! MakeUp!"

Sailor Saturn could only guess what had happened the previous day. But she knew that her current mission was to get back to her time, regardless of the opposing forces. And that was exactly what she was going to do. But she held a grudge against this world, the citizens were extremely annoying. She might just kill them as a going away present. "You foolish people standing up to the rightful heir or Saturn. Die and think about what you have done to me. SILENCE WAVE!"

"No!" Gohan yelled and shot outside. He cupped his hands together, "Ka Me Ha Me HAAAAAA!!!" The attacks hit, each of them throwing their all into it. "Bulma!" he struggled to say. "Get everyone over here, I can't hold it any more!"

"Right!"

"Foolish earthling, you cannot hold you own to me. Only Queen Serenity can command me, but still her powers are nothing compared to mine."

"You're the foolish one," Gohan grunted. "I'm no earthling, I am a saiya-jin warrior, just like my father! Take this!" he shouted pouring more into his wave. _What would Daddy do in a problem like this? He would try everything, everything and anything to stop her. The spirit bomb. Daddy almost got Freeza with that thing, but how can I form a spirit bomb? _Saturn's attack was crushing his almost to nothing. He whispered what he thought the code words were. "Power of earth, lend me your energy, gather here." He imagined every part of the earth giving him their immense powers right into his open hands. The Kame Hame Ha grew but it was still no match. _Daddy, I'm sorry, I'm losing to an eleven year-old girl, forgive me... _Gohan let go of the blast as the silence wave washed quietly over him, _where is everyone? I'll see you Daddy, I love you._

"NO!" 

_I love you everyone, Mom, Dad, Bulma, Trunks, Mr. Piccolo, even you Vegeta. So long._

"Please Saturn, I am a Saturnarian as well, don't do this, don't harm another person of earth. You and me are the same, just get into the portal so we can find Meiou. Queen Serenity would want this. Then you can reek the destruction of that cold bastard Manzelle to your heart's content. Please don't do this!"

_I love you everyone, Mom, Dad, Bulma, Trunks, Mr. Piccolo, even you Vege-- What the hell?_

"Stop Saturn, don't hurt any more people, they deserve to live, it's just entertainment reason's that you're doing this! Complete your mission!"

"Blasted brat! Why can't I ever just get rid of you? Huh? You're so damned irritating! Bugger off!" 

_Meiou, why can't you be here, to calm her down? _Hotaru thought sadly.

~_Because, firefly, I'm not here, but listen to me, if you find the fireflies you will never be lost. Ever. For once, find one of the three fireflies inside of you and use it against Sailor Saturn. I reached home, I made it. Now I'm waiting for you, Hotaru Tomoe. Find all three and you can join me. Hurry up Hotaru...~_

Hotaru knew she had heard Pluto, it wasn't just a daydream or a hallucination, it was real. And Meiou had made it! She had to find these three fireflies. And there was one inside of her. Suddenly she felt it.

It was the most blissful feeling ever. A light fluttering of ethereal wings flapped inside of her, up and down. Giving her new hope. Her strength was rejuvenated. The tiara on Sailor Saturn's forehead shattered, the actual symbol of Saturn embolished in it's place. Sailor Saturn blinked, when her eyes reopened they were no longer hers, but Hotaru's. The soldier outfit melted away to reveal the nightgown, Hotaru toppled out of the sky and onto the ground next to Gohan who fainted from lack of energy...

**Phew! Another chapter is out.Hmmm, time to start part 4, ne? Might as well. Ja ne!**

_~fluorite_


End file.
